The invention relates to a winding machine for a material web, in particular a paper web or board web, and particularly relates to the supporting device for the reel being wound and to moving the wound reel out of the machine.
Winding machines of the type mentioned here are known, as in DE 35 41 906 C1 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,341. They are used to manufacture a wound reel of a material web. The devices comprise at least two supporting devices which support the wound reel during the winding-on process. A first supporting device is formed by a central supporting roller. A second supporting device is formed by a carrying roller. The supporting roller and the carrying roller form a winding bed on which the wound reel rests during winding-on.
To move the finished wound reel out, the known winding machine has an ejection apparatus and has a lowering device which can be pivoted about an axis which runs parallel to the longitudinal axis of the supporting roller. The wound reel is pressed out of the winding bed by the ejection apparatus, and is moved out by pivoting of the lowering device. The known winding machine is disadvantageous in that its design is complex and high cost. Furthermore, it requires a relatively large amount of space, which gives rise to additional costs.